Once Upon a Time
by Eira Meadow
Summary: Naruko es una joven hermosa y dulce muy diferente de sus hermanas. Sasuke un noble atormentado por una maldición que solo el amor verdadero puede romper, y en cuanto ve a Naruko, la retiene creyendo que ella puede romperla. Adaptación del célebre cuento "La Bella y la Bestia". OneShot. SasuNaruFem.


**¡Hola a todos!Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo de esta pareja, y la verdad es que los amo muchísimo. Es una adaptación del famosísimo cuento de La Bella y la Bestia, creo que todo el mundo lo conoce. Los personajes de Naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen, y en cierta medida, tampoco el argumento base de la historia. Espero que la disfruten.**

Érase una vez...

En un pequeño pueblo, vivía un hombre, un importante mercader llamado Jiraya, el cual tenía tres hijos. Las dos mayores, Ino y Sakura era hermosa, pero su belleza quedaba opacada por su carácter superficial y avaricioso. La más pequeña, a diferencia de sus hermanas, era una chica bondadosa y dulce llamada Naruko. Tambien era considerada la más hermosa de las tres.

Dada a la posición de su padre, todas recibían muchos pretendientes. Las dos mayores los rechazaban a todos con gran crueldad, burlándose a menudo de aquellos que tenía una posición social menor que la suya, o incluso de aquellos a los que consideraban pocos agraciados. Naruko, por el contrario, charlaban con ellos y los escuchaba, y pese a rechazarles, siempre lo hacia con gran delicadeza y educación para no ofenderles.

Pero uno de los pretendientes de la hermana más joven no parecía querer dejarla tranquila. Era Gaara, el hijo del gobernante del pueblo vecino. Insistía todos los días en conseguir la mano de la joven, y afirmaban ante todo el mundo que se casaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Un día, Jiraiya tuvo que partir a causa de un viaje de negocios que le aportaría grandes beneficios. En el puerto, justo antes de partir, se despidió de sus tres hijas.

-Voy a echaros mucho de menos-dijo el hombre con un suave tono de voz triste, siempre había resultado duro para él separarse de sus hijas

-Tienes que traernos vestidos-exigió la pelirrosa, mirando a su hermana Ino con aire cómplice

-¡Y joyas, muchas joyas!-gritó la mayor, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho-ya nos hemos puesto todas las que tenemos-protestó

El hombre suspiró y se limitó a asentir antes de mirar a su hija pequeña. Aunque no lo dijese nunca delante de ellas, sentía debilidad por Naruko, por su bondad y su amabilidad. -¿Y tú que quieres que te traiga Naruko?-le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

La menor negó. -No quiero que me traigas nada, pero si quieres traerme un recuerdo de tus viajes...traeme una rosa-pidió la chica con una sonrisa amplia y abrazó al hombre-pero sobretodo, vuelve sano y salvo a casa, eso es lo que quiero

Parecía que una lágrima asomaba de los ojos de Jiraiya al escuchar las palabras de Naruko. La abrazó con fuerza hasta que escuchó la voz de uno de sus hombres; debían embarcar ya o no llegarían a tiempo. El padre de las chica partió.

El viaje ocurrió sin problemas y los tratos se pactaron con gran éxito. Estaba a punto de preparar todo para volver cuando recordó la petición de su hija. No podía cumplir los caprichos superficiales de las mayores y no llevarle algo tan sencillo como una rosa a su hija más querida.

Ya entrada la noche, Jiraya se coló en un majestuoso, y a la par siniestro, castillo que lucía abandonado. Recordaba haber visto un hermoso rosal, y no se equivocaba. Llegó hasta él y se dispuso a cortar una rosa del árbol cuando un ser se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó. Sin mucha piedad, arrastró al anciano hasta las mazmorras del castillo.

El mayor intentó soltarse, pero acabó encadenado en ese frío y oscuro lugar. -Por favor, suéltame, debo volver junto a mis hijas-pidió con la mayor calma que pudo.

El ser no se molestó en girarse a mirar a su prisionero. -Te quedarás aquí, para siempre...nadie se cuela en mi castillo sin recibir su castigo...y el tuyo es ser mi prisionero-su voz sonaba ronca y amenazante, y de un portazo, cerró la puerta de la mazmorra.

A las semanas, la noticia de la desaparición de su padre llegó a oídos de las hermanas. Las mayores fingieron sentir dolor, pero ahora que estaba solas, podían gastar cuanto quisieran de la fortuna de su padre. Naruko, por el contrario, sufrió como pocos sufren, hasta que un día, harta de echarle de menos, se decidió a ir a buscarle.

Preguntó a todos los hombres que viajaron con su padre, hasta que consiguió encontrar a uno de los supervisores, Shikamaru Nara.

-No sé porque ese empeño en encontrar a tu padre, probablemente ya esté muerto, además, es muy problemático-explicó el chico.

-Debo encontrarle, yo sé que está vivo, por favor...¿recuerdas donde estuvo por última vez?-se notaba que Naruko estaba desesperado

Quizá esa desesperación fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Shikamaru se ablandase. Bufó. -Está bien, está bien...la última vez que supe algo de él fue cuando dijo que iba hacia un castillo abandonado a coger una rosa, yo le dije que era una pésima idea...pero se vio que no me hizo caso.

Naru tragó saliva, en parte era culpa suya que su padre no hubiera vuelto a casa. -¿Por...por qué es una pésima idea?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Porque en ese castillo vive una bestia espantosa, es muy problemático entrar en ese lugar-aseguró el joven Nara

La chica dió las gracias y emprendió su viaje hasta la región donde estaba su padre, oculta como polizón en uno de los barcos.

Al llegar, no tardó en localizar el castillo al que se refería el joven, y, quizá sin ser muy consciente del peligro al que se estaba enfrentando, se coló en el castillo. Observaba el lugar con gran curiosidad, era una pena que un lugar tan hermoso tuviera ahora ese aspecto.

De la nada, un chico de cabello blanco azulado y ojos violetas apareció delante de ella, de la nada, asustando a la joven Uzumaki, que dió un respingo.

-No debes estar aquí, si el amo te ve, lo lamentarás...vete-sonaba extrañamanete tranquilo

Pero Naruko no se sentía tranquila ni de lejos. -¡De eso nada!He venido a recuperar a mi padre y no pienso irme sin él-gritó enfadada

El ojivioleta puso un candelabro entre ambos, observando el rostro de la joven. -No esperaba que ese viejo tuviera una hija tan guapa...-de la nada, surgió una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro-quizá...

-¿Quizá qué?Quiero que soltéis a mi padre-de nuevo, la rubia alzó la voz

-Bien...pero tú tendrás que convencer al amo de que le suelte, seguro que está encantando de recibir a una visita tan agradable-volvió a sonreir-soy Suigetsu, es un placer...-dijo esperando la respuesta de ella

-Naruko, me llamo Naruko-contestó, sin apartar sus ojos cargados de rabia de los violetas de él

-Bien Naruko...sígueme, te llevaré ante él para que podáis...negociar-había un tono de voz que no le gustaba nada a la chica, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo

Avanzaron lentamente por los pasillos del sombrío castillo, bajo la mirada de los diferentes sirvientes del castillo. Los dos llegaron hasta una enorme puerta, vigilada por un altísimo y fortísimo chico pelirrojo, que miró bastante sorprendido a la chica.

-¿Y ella...?-se vió interrumpido por la voz de Suigetsu

-Es el padre del viejo, quiere...negociar" con el amo-con disimulo, y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella, le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo

-Bien...pero no tiene un buen día-aclaró antes de abrir la puerta

-¿Y cuando lo tiene?Vamos chica-la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella

Si el castillo era sombrío, esa sala era increíblemente lúgubre. Apenas entraba la luz en la sala, ya que las cortinas tapaban las enormes ventanas, pero se podían intuir un enorme trono hecho con lo que parecían ser espinas. Se podían intuir una silueta en el enorme trono, que, pese a no poder verse a la perfección, tenia un aire muy intimidante

-¿Por qué me molestas?-preguntó la figura, con una voz ronca de pura ira

-Sólo le traigo compañía amo...una más agradable que ese viejo quejica-las última palabras consiguieron que la rubia le dedicase una mirada recriminatoria

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi padre!-gritó y Suigetsu abrió bruscamente los ojos, sorprendido ante la actitud de Naruko

La figura rió, cruel, frio, una de esas risas que producen escalofríos de puro miedo. Bajó de su tronó y se dejó ver.

Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser tatuajes de serpientes, algunas estaban en relieve sobre su piel. Su rostro estaba cubierto de esos extraños tatuajes y había perdido el cabello, aunque sus cejas todavía seguían en su rostro. Por su camisa, podían verse diferentes de esos extraño tatuajes en relieve y cicatrices.

Naru abrió la boca, sorprendida y él dibujó una expresión apagada y sin vida, a la par que deshumanizada. -Ahora ya no tienes valor para exigir nada...¿no?-le alzó el rostro por la barbilla-¿Tienes miedo...verdad?-preguntó, y la chica no supo que contestar, se sentía bloqueada-¡contesta!-exigió en un grito

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi padre!-chilló con fuerza, provocando que el hombre lleno de cicatrices la apartara bruscamente, hasta que chocó con Suigetsu

-Bien...quieres que tu padre sea libre...¿no?-ella asintió con energía-le soltaré, pero tú deberes ocupar su lugar, te quedarás en este castillo, haciéndome compañía...para siempre-no le dió tiempo a reaccionar cuando volvió a escuchar su voz-Suigetsu, llévala a una de las habitaciones y libera a ese patético viejo.

Ella gritó y trató de soltarse del agarre del chico, pero no consiguió nada. Fue en la entrada del castillo cuando vió a su padre, al cúal pudo apenas decir un "te quiero" y rozar su manos, ya que mientras Suigetsu intentaba arrastrarla al piso de arriba, el fuerte pelirrojo tiraba del hombre para llevarlo a un carruaje, lejos del castillo.

Naruko quedó atrapada en ese oscuro castillo, y según las palabras de aquel hombre, lo estaría para siempre. Quería llorar, no le importaba lo más mínimo los lujos que la estuvieran rodeando, ella solo quería volver con su padre a casa. Un día, una joven de cabello negro y ojos perla entró en su habitación, sintiendo gran compasión por su situación. -Espero no molestarte

Naru negó y cerró el libro que estaba sujetando. -No...claro que no-ya no había fuerza en su voz, ni esa valentía con la que exigía la liberación de su padre

-Sólo quería decirte que...el amo no es tan malo-esas palabras hicieron que la rubia frunciese el ceño-te lo juro...y no te retiene aquí porque sí, hay un motivo

-¿Y cual es?-preguntó, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Se había pasado horas llorando, no quería llorar más

-Verás...hace casi ya un año, un horrible brujo quiso robar la fortuna de su familia, y al no conseguir...lanzó una maldición sobretodo el mundo de este castillo, de modo que ninguno podemos salir, ni ver a nuestras familias, y por eso él...tiene ese aspecto

Naru tragó saliva. -No...no lo sabía-suspiró y alzó la vista-pero...¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Verás, el brujo dijo, que con un carácter como el suyo...lo único que nunca podría conseguir sería que alguien le amase por ser quién era, y no por sus riquezas, y bueno...Suigetsu pensó que tu podrías ser esa persona que lo amara de verdad

-¡Si quiere que lo ame no tiene que obligarme a estar aquí!-gritó y bajó la voz al ver a la joven asustada-lo siento pero...

-Yo te comprendo, lo que te hicieron no estuvo bien, tú no mereces esto-suspiró-soy Hinata por cierto.

-Es un placer pero...¿te importa si me dejas sola?Es que necesito algo de aire-pidió en un apagado susurro

-Ohm claro-la pelinegra se esforzó para esbozar una sonrisa suave y se acercó hasta la puerta-por cierto...se llama Sasuke

Los meses fueron pasando, y con el tiempo, Sasuke intentó ganarse el corazón de Naruko, le compraba todo tipo de regalos carísimos, pero su trato seguía siendo bastante frío y distante. Fue sólo con los meses y un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse amable con lo que consiguió un trato más cercano a la chica. Fue conociéndola lentamente, y aunque no fuese a admitirlo nunca, fue enamorándose de ella.

Naruko, en cambio, no sentía algo tan intenso como él aunque si es verdad que empezaba a cogerle cariño, le gustaba que se mostrase humano, que se sincerase y no fuese tan brusco con ella. Le agradaba ese lado protector, la suavidad que mostraba en pequeños instantes. Empezaba a quererle, pero no tenía claro de que modo.

Solo con el tiempo, Sasuke comenzó a regalarle detalles que la hacía sentir bien de verdad. Una rosa, una partitura de música, un libro...estaba conociéndola, y se había dado cuenta de que no iba a poder comprar su cariño con detalles carísimos.

Cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo, una triste noticia llegó al castillo. El padre de Naruko estaba gravemente enfermo, y sólo decía el nombre de su hija pequeña, quería verla de nuevo.

Al ver la triste expresión de la chica rubia al recibir la noticia, el joven lleno de tatuajes puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Puedes ir a verle...-susurró a su oido

Naru se giró y sintió que los ojos se la llenaban de lágrimas. Lo abrazó con fuerza, un gesto que dejó muy extrañado, pero aun así correspondió al abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza...¿como un gesto tan sencillo podía hacerle sentir tan bien?

-Pero debes volver a los cinco días-no le gustó romper el momento, pero ahora se negaba a perderla para siempre-júramelo-susurró, apoyándo su frente en la de ella.

-Está bien...a los cinco días-prometió la chica

Naruko partió en cuanto pudo y tuvo la fortuna de llegar pronto. Sus hermanas se había casado con hombre que no amaban, pero con grandes fortunas. En cuanto se vieron casadas, se desentendieron de su padre, algo que Naru nunca les perdonaría.

Al ver a su hija pequeña llegar, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre. -Naru...estás bien...esa bestia...

-Él no me ha hecho nada...es un hombre bondadoso, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que te recuperes-le susurró y le dió un beso en la frente.

Se ocupó de que su padre estuviera bien atendido, contrató al mejor médico que encontró y se aseguró de que se estaba recuperando antes de partir de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Durante su camino, se encontró con Gaara, que la miraba con el mismo aire que siempre había tenido, un aire de prepotencia. -No pienso permitir que vayas con esa bestia

-Él no es ninguna bestia...¡no pienso permitirte que hables así de él!-gritó, haciendo chascar la lengua a Gaara

Fue este quien la atrapó con facilidad entre sus brazos y la encerró en su casa. -Voy a acabar con él Naruko, y cuando vuelva, podremos casarnos.

Ella gritó de pura rabia e intentó liberarse desesperada de su prisión. A las horas de estar encerrada ahí, un chico de cabello castaño consiguió romper la ventana de la habitación donde estaba apresada. -No hay tiempo para explicarte nada, pero me envía tu padre, se ha enterado de la situación y me ha pedido que te saque de aquí, me llamo Kiba-explicó el chico

Naru sonrió de oreja a oreja y echó a correr. Tras coger el barco, llegó al castillo corriendo, respirando malamente. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, llena de rozaduras y más desgastada de lo habitual.

-¡Naru-chan!¡Sabía que no nos abandonarías!-la voz de Hinata se escuchó desde dentro del castillo

-¿Donde está?-normalmente era más educada, pero estaba desesperada por saber si había llegado antes que Gaara

Hinata tragó saliva. -Está...está peleando con un chico, uno que dice s-ser tu pro-prometido pero yo...yo sé que no-no es verdad-susurró apenas-está a-arriba

Naruko cogió aire rápidamente y volvió a correr escaleras arriba. Consiguió abrir la puerta de la habitación. -¡Gaara déjale!

Sasuke estaba encima del pelirrojo, el cual tenía un par de moretones en el rostro. El tatuado la miró con frialdad. -Naruko...-susurró apenas, sujetando con dificultad al pelirrojo contra el suelo

-Yo...yo quería vol-volver-tartamudeó, nerviosa, asustada ante la situación. Se sentía imponente, no sabía que hacer, ni como separarles. Una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

Esto rompió el corazón de Sasuke, no soportaba verla llorar y se quedó mirándola unos instantes. Los dos se miraban como si hubiera siglo que no se miraban, como si pudieran ver más allá de unos simples ojos.

Y de la nada, el mágico momento se vió roto por un sonoro grito del chico moreno. Gaara había aprovechado el momento para clavar una daga en el abdomen de Sasuke. Sonrió victorioso y apartó al herido de encima antes de caminar hasta la chica rubia, que había roto en lágrimas al verle herido. -Ahora podemos casarnos Naruko-afirmó con frialdad el ojiverde

Con rabia, le empujó. -¡Te odio!¡No quiero casarme contigo nunca y nunca querré!-gritó y corrió hasta Sasuke, sujetándole entre sus delicados brazos. Gaara iba a apartarla de él cuando Suigetsu y Juugo lo cogieron y lo arrastraron entre gritos de la habitación.

Pero Naru no se fijo, solo podía fijar sus ojos en los de él. -Por favor, por favor no te mueras-susurró llorando y le acarició la mejilla-ya no puedo vivir sin ti...me casaré contigo, estaremos juntos, tenemos que estar siempre juntos, porque-cogió aire malamente, entre sollozos-porque te quiero Sasuke, te quiero, quiero lo que eres y no lo que tienes-susurró y lo abrazó con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico, sin dejar de llorar.

Y mientras ella no lo miraba, y como por arte de magia, la herida fue sanando rápidamente y todas las marcas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Sasuke, a la par que su cabello volvía a crecer. -Naru...-le susurró con voz dulce, sujetándola con cuidado

-Sasuke no puedes...no puedes morirte-murmuró, sin dejar de llorar, todavía sin mirarle

-Naru...-murmuró y le alzó el rostro. La expresión de la chica cambió por completo, y aunque sus ojos azules lucían todavía vidriosos, tenía una amplia sonrisa en rostro. El moreno sonrió como solo sonreía con ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso.

El maleficio se había roto, los habitantes del castillo eran libres para salir de él y vivir su vida con libertad. Gaara acabó en la cárcel por intentar matar al heredero de los Uchiha y Naruko y Sasuke...sencillamente se siguieron queriendo como pocos lo ha hecho.

¿Que les ha parecido?¿Les ha gustado?¿No?Dejen sus comentarios y, sobre todo...¡gracias por leerme!


End file.
